


Between Fangs and Fur

by pandawisdom (tsukiyo)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, F/F, Werelion!Laura AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyo/pseuds/pandawisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two big cats meet, someone has to give way. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Fangs and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Carmilla’s one line that I may or may not have listened to for over 2 hours because I cannot believe how well it was written, and acted out. 
> 
> So talented. I am so amazed and humbled by the talent on this show.

When Carmilla Karnstein woke up this evening, she did not expect to end up with a face full of cat fur, or to have her lovely midnight meal disrupted by one golden maned Laura Hollis flying in through her open window.

“And to what do I owe this fantastic interruption?” She drawled, dropping her half finished bag of O negative in the icebox and kicking it aside. The giant lioness was standing on the floor of her living room, a low growl building. “Also, you do realise that I don’t understand you when you’re like that, buttercup.”

Laura roared, the sound taking Carmilla by surprise. The huge cat swiped at her, sharp claws barely missing as Carmilla jumped backwards on pure instinct. Her boots found the leather of her seat, landing in a half crouch. She flashed her fangs, hissing, “Watch it, cupcake, I like these jeans. What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

The werelion seemed less than interested in responding, tail flicking back and forth irritably. She stalked around Carmilla, shoulders hunched and fur bristling like she was expecting a fight. As if she _wanted_ a fight.

 

This time, when Laura lunged at her, Carmilla was ready. She ducked underneath, slipping beneath large paws before tackling the werelion mid-leap. Claws sank into her back, Laura’s jaw clamping down hard on her shoulder as they rolled across the floor. Furniture splintered beneath them, vintage wood and stained glass scattering with a loud crash. In the heat of the fight, Carmilla shifted. Black fur and claws sprouted from pale skin, corded feline muscles bulging with the change. She slashed wildly at the lioness, desperate to break free from those crushing jaws. Black and gold fur mingled, blood staining both as she managed to break Laura’s hold and shot to her feet.

Snarling, they circled each other. Carmilla had managed to score a deep gash across Laura’s flank, but her shoulder ached and bled with each step. The lioness had a whopping one hundred and fifty extra pounds of weight and muscle on her in this form, but Carmilla knew she was faster. She had to be. When Laura’s tail bumped against one of the few remaining lamps in her living room, eyes flicking away for a moment, Carmilla struck.

Darting forward, she swiped at Laura’s face, managing a row of shallow scratches before the lioness roared and came bearing down on her. While Carmilla had to dodge and strike whenever she had the chance, Laura just charged in blindly. For every slash the vampire managed to score, the werelion returned it twofold. She took every blow that Carmilla dished out, responding in kind with a violent single-mindedness that she had never seen from Laura before.

When Laura finally managed to pin Carmilla down, jaws wide and gaping over the panther’s neck, she hesitated. A single loud roar shook the whole house - an ear-splitting cry of challenge. Laura’s eyes were locked onto the panther’s, golden and heated and furious. They stayed like that, at odds with each other, adrenaline slowly petering out as they took stock of their surroundings. With a tired huff, Carmilla shifted back to her human form, wincing as the wounds came back in full force.

“You’re killing me, Hollis.” She rasped softly. Her eyes were filled with tenderness and concern, a stark contrast against the blood staining her skin.

 

Finally, _finally_ the werelion acquiesced, shifting back to the human-shaped Laura Hollis that she knew so well. There were a few deep cuts across her face that dripped blood as she shifted, wrinkling her nose at the pain. Carmilla’s hand settled carefully on the bare skin of her ribs, not wanting to antagonise her, but relieved to feel Laura’s warmth beneath her fingertips.

“That’s... kind of the point.” Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla’s neck, her expression darkening briefly in a way that made Carmilla want to hold her close. “You… We… we can’t keep doing this. You’re a vampire, and my clan… they expect you to be dead, but I can’t… I can’t do it.” Her voice broke. “Why can’t I do it?”

“Must be my charming personality,” Carmilla smirked, but it only seemed to trouble Laura. Hazel eyes darted away, refusing to meet her gaze.

Carmilla sighed, lifting her good hand and dropping it gently on the top of Laura’s head. Carding her fingers carefully through messy golden locks, she waited until Laura calmed enough to look at her, offering a single shoulder shrug and a gentle smile. Eventually Laura relaxed. Arms wrapped slowly around Carmilla, Laura sinking bonelessly against her. With a soft smile, the vampire lay a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. A silent promise.

They lay there together, soaking in each other and letting the peace of night envelop them before the storm of tomorrow.

 

 

“Sweetheart, you better be helping me redecorate tomorrow.”

“... You are  ** _unbelievable_**.”

  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've gotten into writing again, I can't seem to stop. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
